Promiseland
by neko-himekuma
Summary: "Nací en ese verano cuando el sol no brilló Se me dio un nombre que no siento que me pertenece Viví mi vida como el chico bueno que se dijo que fuera..."


Moshi moshi~ este pequeño muuuy pequeño fic llevaba atorado en mi mente semanas, pero me prometí no escribir nada hasta publicar historias de una alcoba, así que al fin pude plasmarlo en papel (virtual pero papel) este al igual que mi otro fic esta inspirado en una canción pomiseland de uno de mis artistas favoritos Mika, al escuchar esta canción solo podía pensar en Adrien y todo lo que ha pasado con su padre, así que al igual que con boom boom boom les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic, así que… tan tan tan… sin mas que decir los dejo con este fic

Miraculous tales of ladybug and chatnoir y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis macabros propósitos

Era un día gris, mas gris y frío de lo normal...

Cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera, no lo se, posiblemente horas, solo se que después de una nueva discusión con mi padre salí corriendo de aquella enorme mansión hasta llegar al parque, era lo mismo de todos los días, el solo quería controlar mi vida, quería que hiciera mi vida a su voluntad… y yo ya estaba arto

Saque mi teléfono para poder escuchar algo de música, en ese momento vi al gorila, seguro mi padre lo había mandado a buscarme, me puse los audífonos, mi capucha y corrí lo mas rápido que pude… en ese instante la música sonó…

Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que sonreí de corazón, desde que mi madre se fue todo era opaco, desde que ella desapareció solo me limite a ser el niño perfecto que mi padre quería que fuera, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada orden que el me daba

Pero todo lo que el me dijo solo fueron mentiras, decía que todo era por mi bien, que era para formarme mi futuro, para protegerme de los demás, cuando de quien debía protegerme era de el, de sus exigencias, el solo me ocupaba para su beneficio, cada ves que creía estar mas cerca de la felicidad me daba cuenta que solo caía mas y mas profundo en la amargura que el tiene en su corazón

Decía que si hacia todo lo que el decía tendría un gran futuro, que seria el mejor modelo de todos, que todo seria perfecto, el me prometió que todo seria como antes, yo… yo le prometí esforzarme, le prometí dar todo de mi, y ahora estoy aquí solo, corriendo sin dirección, huyendo de el, yo cumplí mi promesa, lo obedecí hasta el mas mínimo detalle, dime ahora padre, donde esta la felicidad que me prometiste?

Dime donde están los frutos de todo mi esfuerzo? Donde esta por lo que YO me he esforzado?

Pero ya no mas… ya no dejare que me controles, esta fue la ultima vez, me he llevado todas mis pertenencias de tu fría mansión, ya no hay nada ahí que pueda considerar valioso para mi

Ya no importan tus amenazas, no me importa perder mi trabajo como modelo, o perder la herencia que siempre dices que me dejaras, no me importa tu compañía, no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni siquiera el nombre que tu me diste, ya no lo quiero, desde ahora solo seré chat… chat noir, el nombre que yo me gane, el nombre que me pertenece

Me entregue en cuerpo y alma a lo que tu querías padre… y dime de que me sirvió? Que fue lo que yo gane? Me sometiste a tu antojo… pero ya no mas, ya ni siquiera me importaban lo ultimo que me dijiste… fracasado… inútil… que mas da, aunque duela ya no me importa

Solo unas cuantas monedas, un cambio de ropa, la foto de mi madre, a plagg y aquella bufanda azul que creí me habías regalado, pero también fue una mentira pero… es lo único que poseo ahora, decías que yo llegaría lejos como modelo de tu compañía… y mírame ahora padre, esto es lo que soy…

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que mis piernas flaquearon y un dulce aroma me invadió, me gire para ver de donde provenía ese aroma, era la panadería de los padres de Marinette, y ahí estaba ella con su familia, compartiendo un grato momento mientras preparaban algunas galletas, al verla sonreír algo cálido invadió mi corazón

Talvez el destino me había guiado hasta aquí, talvez aquí debo iniciar la búsqueda de mi tierra prometida… talvez ella…

Tada~ y que les pareció chicos? Un poco triste lo se, pero escuchando la canción la historia prácticamente se escribió sola y que puedo decir, amo las canciones de Mika y planeo hacer muchas historias de este tipo, pero no pienso aburrirlos con mi fanatismo loco

recuerden, se aceptan sugerencias, chocolatitos, tomatazos, abucheos, nutelita y peluches pachonsito

Y no olviden dejar su review, los escritores vivimos de eso D, ok no XD pero siempre nos anima a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en el siguiente fic

Bie bie~


End file.
